


Have Mercy

by marvelsamwilson



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsamwilson/pseuds/marvelsamwilson
Summary: Sif gets pulled into one of Loki's schemes, and finds herself questioning where it will lead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverducks/gifts).



> Combination of fan art and ficlet. Art is hand drawn and colored with copic markers and watercolor paint

[](http://imgur.com/OZxTy7z)

“Come now Sif, you can at least _pretend_ like you’re happy to be my wife,” Loki pleaded.

“ _ **I am pretending to be your wife**_ ,” Sif emphatically reminded him.

“Well a little enthusiasm would surely help things.”

Sif sighed, and then turned to Loki with a wide, fake grin from ear to ear. It seemed to appease him for the moment. 

As they strolled through the cold outdoors, Sif had wondered how she found herself in this situation. Loki usually devised ridiculous schemes, but this one had taken the cake. When tasked to investigate the mysterious string of robberies at an Asgardian outpost in a remote village outside their realm, the second born son of Odin suggested a member of the royal guard accompany him. And when asked for his personal preference, he chose Sif, longtime mate of his brother Thor, and someone with whom he shared a complicated history.

“I get why you requested aid for this mission, but _why_ must we pretend to be betrothed to one another?” Sif questioned, unsatisfied with the explanation Loki had given her earlier.

“It’s simple my dear Sif. The residents of this village are known to be hostile to outsiders. And would it not be suspicious for the Prince of Asgard himself to be here questioning the locals? So better for us to wear a disguise, and the ruse of a newly wed couple here to celebrate our nuptials gives us the perfect cover.”

Sif couldn’t argue with his logic, though it made her none happier to go along with. 

As the brisk night wind picked up, Sif found herself bundling up closer to Loki gain some warmth. They both were dressed in their fanciest winter furs, though Sif’s dress left her much more of her exposed than she would have liked. Sensing her trouble, Loki without a word cast one of his enchantments around Sif and it began to radiate heat, to which she was thankful.

Times like this reminded Sif that Loki could be very charming and helpful - when he wanted to be. She was puzzled as to why he would not choose to show this side more often. 

“I’m sorry for this dreadful weather, but I must say Sif that you do look quite fetching in your attire,” he complimented. Sif found herself blushing, and hoped that he would not notice the red rising in her cheeks.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, my prince. Shame you’ll have to disguise yourself when we reach our destination.”

Loki displayed a rare, genuine smile at the remark, and unwittingly pulled Sif a little closer to him as they walked.

“Thankfully it’s only for the night. Once we gather the information we need, I’ll happily return back to the Loki you know.”

“Oh boy, may all of the Nine Realms have mercy on us," Sif joked. Loki himself could not contain his laughter at that. 

But as they strolled through the foreign land, arm in arm and sharing laughs, Sif found herself thinking “Maybe being with Loki won’t be such a bad thing afterall...”


End file.
